in mist we live our lies
by fonanine
Summary: Moving to Magnolia is kind of hard but he made it easy. Will I be able to tell him the truth? even if I did will he accept it? This is my adventure with the one that I love...


I'm 24 year old worker who works from 2pm to 9pm in a police station. No… I'm not an officer good god! I'm a coroner… yea I work with corpses and stuff. It's been a year since I have started working here but now I have to move to another place. I will miss my friend Ricky; since we started working at the same time here, we became friends quick. My boss is a far relative to our family and he convinced me to go there. Few criminalists came by to say goodbye too.

At home my brother and sister were waiting for me. They prepared food and brought drink too. "Sis we will miss you a lot, so don't forget to call us through lacrima or send us letters… lots of letters!" his face started to have evil expression, but it lasted for seconds because my older sister kicked his face. "You pervert! She's your youngest sister for god sake! Beside you're already married and got kids! Shame on you!" my sister shouted. I giggled, this is normal between us, my brother and sister fighting over small things but make it up after a short while. "Why didn't you bring them here?" I asked him. "This is a special moment for the three of us only. Tomorrow you will leave to Magnolia in Fiori Kingdom. It is a beautiful Kingdom with a lot of guilds. The city you will live in has one. Fairy Tail if I'm not mistaken." "Who cares? She will work in the coroner office there, unless she wants a handsome man from there." "What?! No way will I give her to anyone that easily!" and the arguing started like always. This will be a long night.

In the next morning, I woke up and washed my face. Then I noticed, will they accept my look? In my home land, my kingdom, we wear a plague doctor's mask. This is a sign that we are doctors or coroners. I don't know about them though. Well, I will wear it; I'm used to it. After washing my teeth and having breakfast I picked up my bags. I should reach the station in ten minutes and wait for fifteen more minutes till the train comes. On my way I bumped on to someone by accident. I fill on the ground and my handbag lock broke. "I'm sorry, are you all right miss?" a husky voice asked. I looked up to see a handsome blonde man with beautiful grey eyes. "I… I'm fine but my bags…" "Oh, you need help with them?" I was stunned for a second before I answered "Yes please." He called his friends to help with my bags even though I have only two bags and my broken handbag. Evergreen helped me to stand and followed me to the station.

After I got my ticket and my bags were taken care of, I went and sat on one of the chairs. Ten more minutes and the train will come; thank god I didn't come late because of him and his friends. They called him Laxus if I'm not mistaken… I started thinking about him unconsciously, a very tall man, strong and a gentleman. What captivated me were his eyes, eye lined naturally, sharp and focused. Then I was snapped back to reality when I saw Evergreen sit next to me. "Hi, we met again." And she gave smile. I can't smile back because of my mask but I did, even if she didn't see it. "So where are you headed to? We are going back to Magnolia." "I'm going there too. I'm moving there to work in the coroner office." Her face turned in disgust and she slid to edge of the chair. I know my job is unpleasant but I like it.

When the train reached, I went inside. The cabin was empty, only me and Laxus with his friends. The journey is eighteen hours; this will be quite a long one. I opened my handbag to pick a book to read and pass some time. While I was reading, I heard them whispering to each other. One of them said 'disgusting'; I don't know who but it wasn't Laxus. After few hours a cart came by to serve snacks for us. I bought some biscuit and cookies with a cup of coffee. While they bought all that is in the cart. They started eating like hyenas, as if they didn't eat for a whole day. Maybe they didn't have time to eat this morning. Around sun set, all of them except Laxus are sleeping. I was wondering why they were headed to Magnolia, before I knew it; he came and sat in the seat opposite to me. I tilted my head to the right in question. "Evergreen told me that you're a coroner. I didn't know that it had a separated office. They are usually in the same building of the police office." "Well… sometimes they do due to the building space. If the area is small they must have either another floor or a different building for us. What about you, where do you work?" I asked in curiosity. "I don't work; I'm a member of Fairy Tail the mage guild in Magnolia. But now that I think about, doing missions is kind of a job…" and he went silence, thinking about what he said just now. "Anyway we're close now. Be prepared and be careful. Your handbag's lock is broken anyone can steal from it very easily." "Th… thanks." And he went to his seat.

When we reached Magnolia, it was already dark. I picked one of my bags before someone else pick up the other. I turned to see who and it was Laxus. Why is he helping? "Umm…" "It's okay. You probably don't have a place to stay. I will take you to a small hotel where you can stay till you find a home to live in." "Thank you. You really helped me a lot." "You're a lady on your own in a city that you don't know much about. The people of the hotel will help you a lot." "Okay but what about your friends?" "They can handle themselves. Come on, let's go." I followed him to the hotel and he explained everything to the owner. The hotel is small with five floors and an attic. It seems that the owner and his family run this place. I followed them to my room and it is in the attic. It has everything, a bedroom a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a small balcony. This is wonderful! "So… what do you think?" "I love it!" and I gave him a hug unconsciously. Then I realized what I was doing. His face was shocked and red. The owner giggled a t his expression and said "Are you sure about what you told me a few minutes ago?" "Shut up!" and he turned his face to hide his embracement. "I'm sorry." I said in embarrassment. "It's okay… just… don't do it again." "Okay." The owner giggled again and left us alone. Laxus went to the door and then he turned his head to check if I needed anything more. "I don't think so." "Okay then, I'm going… by the way I didn't catch your name?" "My name is _." "Well nice meeting you miss. I'm Laxus Dreyar."


End file.
